


For Your Own Good

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Coercion, Cussing, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, S5 Alternate Canon, Sexual Coercion, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the 2019 Flash Round of the 100 Kink MemePrompt: Diyoza makes Murphy have sex with Shaw while Raven watches to punish the three of them





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a lil' dark, my friends. Did you read those tags? Did you see that I used Archive Warnings?  
> Consider this your second notice before you proceed. This is a slice of bad-wrong.

This is all for your own good,  
You will come to see  
I don't expect you to thank me now,  
But I do all this for you

Tearing down the walls surrounding you  
Tearing down your world

~ For Your Own Good - Turisas

As far as Raven was concerned, Charmaine Diyoza’s file was woefully incomplete. Nowhere in it had Raven read the description ‘manipulative, vindictive motherfucker’, but that’s exactly what it should have said, although Raven’s pretty sure she wouldn’t have changed her actions even so. 

Still, it would’ve helped to know that finding yourself chained to a table, on your back and almost naked, was the kind of possibility one risked when you dealt with Diyoza. Maybe she could have prepared herself for it, at least. Though maybe there was no preparing for whatever was in store for her now. 

From what she can see, the room was empty at the moment except for her, and the table was almost smack in the middle of the space. She was lying parallel to the door, the only way in and out, and her wrists were cuffed with a length of chain that was attached at the other end to some D-rings on the side of the cold steel table. She could lift her arms just until the end of the chain pulled tight on the table, so she could also sit up a bit, although her legs couldn’t reach the floor. Wiggling didn’t make the table move at all, and Raven was certain it was bolted to the floor, same as the utilitarian chairs that were about eight feet beyond her, towards the back of the room. There was a row of three, with more D-rings welded to the side, obviously there to hold more prisoners. 

The last thing she remembered was being in that church in Shallow Valley, there with Echo at first, and then joined by Shaw. Emori and Murphy had arrived just today. At least, she thought it was only today. She’d been so glad to see him, so relieved he hadn’t gotten himself killed, but also so damn pissed that he’d come back after she’d made sure he could escape. She’d watched, furious, as Murphy and Emori had gotten shock collars clamped on, but there’d been nothing she could do. A guard had come in not long after, roughly grabbing her arm, and her friends had jumped to their feet in protest, but that’s the final moment she recalls before waking up in this room. The shock collar is still heavy around her own neck, but other than the missing clothes and the chill in the air, she isn’t hurt, at least nowhere new. 

She hears the scrape of the door and turns her head to the side to look. It’s Diyoza herself who comes in, only partially shutting the door behind her. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake. You were given a mild sedative, just a little needle prick when the guard came to pick you up. You should have seen your friends when he poked you, though. Boy, were they pissed.” Diyoza grins, making Raven scowl. 

“Anyway, here’s the thing, Raven. I can call you Raven, right?” Diyoza doesn’t wait for Raven to respond, just keeps talking. “I can’t have trouble-makers here, and damn if you don’t have that written all over you. You might not believe it, but I really do want some kind of peace between all these different factions we’ve got going on.”

Raven snorts, derisive, and Diyoza grabs her chin, forcing Raven to look at her. 

“I’m not kidding. You’re smart, Kane says practically a genius. I know you read those files while you were up there on my ship. I’m leading a pack of criminals. Murderers. Rapists. Arsonists. The worst kinds of people you can imagine. You and your friend, Murphy? Both of you saw them up there, those people waking up from cryo. What do you think was stopping them from hurting you? Me. _I_ told them not to. You think I can be weak to keep them in line? You think I don’t have to worry about insurrection? Of course I fucking do, and you’d do well to remember it. There’s not much keeping them under control but me, and you might not think so right now, but I’m a helluva lot easier to negotiate with than the ones that will shoot you dead or make you wish you were with no questions asked. Remember that, Raven, because I like you, and we _could_ find a way to get along after this.”

Diyoza lets her chin go after her speech, crossing back to the door, and for the first time Raven reconsiders whether undermining Diyoza was the right tactic to take. There’s so much she doesn’t know, unaware of exactly what Bellamy or Octavia or even Kane might be planning, the uncertainty almost painful. 

“Set him up over there,” Diyoza calls out, pulling Raven’s attention back to the entrance and out of her musings. 

A few men carry in a slumped over Shaw, wet, gagged, stripped to his underwear but conscious, and sit him in the center chair that Raven noticed earlier. He’s wearing his own shock collar, and as Raven watches, they attach the chains at his wrists to bolts in the floor. Shaw glances only briefly at her before looking away. 

The other men leave, shutting the door behind them, and Diyoza walks close to Raven’s table again, leaning down to speak in a hushed tone that only Raven will hear. 

“I cannot have people openly defying me. Hate me or fight this if you have to, but recognize this is me being lenient. I’ll give you choices, so make them wisely.”

Her muscles tense, a flash of fear running through her at Diyoza’s ominous words. But it’s nothing compared to the dread she feels when the door opens again, and Murphy’s led into the room. His hands are bound in front of him, and he’s gagged too, but he’s walking and doesn’t seem to be hurt other than blood across both sets of knuckles and a new gash across his right cheekbone that wasn’t there earlier. Like her and Shaw, he’s only wearing his underwear, but he isn’t doused in water either. 

His eyes narrow and go hard when he sees her, bound to the table, but she gives a tiny shake of her head before he tries to resist the guards holding him. Even if he managed to hurt them, they’re both still wearing the collars and she can’t get free without a key and wouldn’t get far without her brace. They maneuver Murphy to stand at the foot of the table where Raven’s laying, but they don’t chain him to anything and now that he’s closer, Raven notices his wrists are bound with zip ties rather than cuffs. 

“Wait right outside,” Diyoza instructs, and the two guards leave to do just that, pulling the heavy door shut behind them. Raven doesn’t hear the click of the lock behind them. 

“Multiple guards will be standing outside, and I have not locked us in for easy access. I have all three of your shock collar controllers, right here.” Diyoza waves a hand at her belt, and Raven can see two small controllers on one side of her hip, one on the other. 

“So understand that if you try anything, I can send enough electricity through you in an instant to fry your brain. And the guards have been told to kill the girl if they have to come in here. I don’t actually want that to happen, and I’m positive you don’t either.” Diyoza looks at Murphy when she says this, and his jaw clenches tighter. 

“The three of you have caused me some problems, I can’t deny it.” She sounds almost respectful of their efforts, Raven thinks, but everything about this setup screams that they’re going to pay for going against her. 

“Lucky for Raven and Murphy, I’m mostly angry with my friend, Shaw, here. He _betrayed_ me, my own pilot, after I’ve worked so hard to keep him alive. He needs to learn his lesson that I won’t put up with traitors, and you two are going to help me do it because you pissed me off too, creating more problems I now have to deal with. Forgive the figure of speech, but it’s almost like I’m killing three birds with one stone.”

Trying to keep her breathing calm, Raven risks looking down at Murphy, but he gives nothing away, his eyes focused somewhere around her left knee. Shaw’s been quiet due to the gag, but Raven knows he’s alert enough to listen to what’s going on. 

Diyoza walks around to the top of the table, not far from Raven’s head, and pets her hair. Raven deliberately keeps herself still, but Murphy’s eyes track every movement. 

“We’re going to play a few games. Let’s start with making Shaw jealous.” Diyoza moves towards Murphy and hooks a finger into the side of his gag, yanking it down before she moves back to the head of the table. “Murphy, I want you to fuck Raven while Shaw watches.”

Murphy stiffens, shocked, immediately snarling a response. “What? No!”

This isn’t what Raven expected at all, and she cranes her neck to try and see Diyoza behind her. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“I’m afraid I’m not kidding, but if Murphy won’t do it...Well, that’s disappointing, but… I can always get one of the prisoners to do it.” She takes a couple of steps towards the door, serious about the threat. 

“Wait!” Murphy shouts, at the same time Raven cries out. 

“No!”

Frantically, Raven sits up as much as the chains will allow, already facing Murphy, eyes pleading. “I want you to do it! Not one of those prisoners!”

“None of them are going to touch you,” Murphy swears, voice low and rough, and hope surges through her, making her feel shaky with relief. 

“This is working out so nicely,” Diyoza gushes, pulling a knife out of the sheath at her thigh. She points the tip towards Murphy while she moves closer to him. “Remember what I said, you step out of line, I start frying brains and she gets shot in the head.”

Murphy nods with a jerk of his head, and when she gestures for him to lift his hands, she cuts through the zip tie, freeing his wrists. She steps back, close to Raven’s shoulders, and holds the knife inches over Raven’s torso. 

“Hey! Don’t touch her!” Murphy reaches his arm out to stop her. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Diyoza admonishes, halting him with a warning tone. “I’ll let that one go since I didn’t warn you, but don’t do that again. Understand, I’m not going to hurt her unless you make me. I’m just gonna help you out.”

At that, Diyoza cuts through the thin material of Raven’s bra, right at the center of her chest, then quickly flicks the knife at both sides of her hips, slicing through her panties as well. The material covering her breasts falls open when Raven takes a shuddering breath in, but thankfully the scrap of cotton below her waist doesn’t move. She resists the instinct to cover herself, keeping her hands balled into fists at her side. She doesn’t look at Shaw, doesn’t even want to know what he thinks about what’s going to happen, and she feels her face heat up with the awareness that Murphy can see her naked breasts. 

“You want this to be a good show, how about you take her shock collar off before I do this? You know we’re both going to cooperate.” 

Considering they’re at the mercy of Diyoza and her whims, Murphy sounds rather demanding with his request, Raven worries, and as much as she would love to get the collar off, she’s concerned that it’s going to make Diyoza angry. Surprisingly, the woman genuinely laughs with good humor at his almost-order, and Raven can hear the sound of keys jangling as their captor pauses by the table. 

“You’ve got balls, I’ll say that for you. But two things before I unlock her. First, I want you to remember this later, that I did this as a sign of goodwill. And two, know that what you see was not caused or authorized by me.”

There’s a tiny clink of metal and then there’s blessed respite as the collar is taken off Raven’s neck and the cool air hits her latest injuries, courtesy of Abby. Raven knows it has to look horrible, just by how awful it feels, and the brief glance she sneaks at Murphy and the angry look on his face tells her it’s true. 

She doesn't get more time to consider what will come next before his warm hands wrap around the outside of her thighs, pulling her body down towards the end of the table until her ass is along the edge. The new position shortens how far she can move her arms, but when Murphy situates himself between her legs and leans over her torso, his forehead resting on her shoulder in a kind of apology, she can lift her hand enough to run her fingers along his scruffy jaw. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers, hoping no one else will hear. “I haven’t done this in a long time and I want it to be you.” It’s not at all like she’s fantasized, but now that she’s absorbed what’s going to happen to them, this is so much better than him being tortured and her having to watch, which is what she started to think might occur. It’s not just relief she feels now, it’s bordering on a fucked-up sense of gratitude that she’s going to know what it feels like to touch him. 

Murphy kisses her shoulder, brushing his fingers softly over the welts at her neck, then turns his head to capture her mouth, and after that it’s hard to remember they’re on display, that they’re doing this under duress rather than because they just want to. When his hands start to explore her body and she can feel the swelling of his cock pressing against her, the noises she makes are real, and neither of them hear Diyoza’s sharp commands for Shaw not to look away. 

The heat he stirs up everywhere he touches makes her burn, and it’s been so long she’s starved for it, for every little bit of affection he grants her and every drop of desire his tongue conjures as he licks and sucks her breasts, and it makes her so hot when she bucks her hips and he groans into her ear. 

He pushes a finger into her pussy slowly, his eyes watching her intently, and her back arches up off the table at the incredible feel of it, the way he praises her for being so wet for him. He makes her come twice with just his fingers and then in one hard thrust he’s deep inside her, stretching her almost painfully but so perfect it brings tears to her eyes as she wraps herself around him as best she can. She’s drenched, she’s so turned on, and he gets deeper with every drive into her, filling her until she’s moaning his name, begging him to make her come again as he squeezes her breasts and rams himself into her over and over again. Finally he tangles a hand in her hair, jerking her head up while he bruisingly kisses her mouth, his thumb circling over her clit as his cock throbs and hits just the right spot, and she goes up in flames, her pussy milking him into his own orgasm as he comes hard, his hips jerking violently into hers and her name torn from his throat. 

Raven gulps in air, shaking at the intensity of how Murphy just made her feel, but she doesn’t get to enjoy it, or the feel of Murphy draped over her chest as he softens inside her, because Diyoza’s talking again, this time intrusively loud. 

“Oh, that was _good_. You two had to have done this before, right? No? I almost can’t believe it. It definitely accomplished the jealousy, I could tell. Guess we’ll move on to game number two.”

Murphy lifts up off her just enough to remove his weight, but not so much that he bares her spent body. She’s angry at the interruption, wants to close her eyes and cuddle with Murphy nuzzled against her but she forces herself to turn her head, to pay attention to what Diyoza wants. Her gaze falls on Shaw, and there’s a sheen of sweat on his face and torso, along with a large wet patch in his underwear. Raven shuts her eyes, twisting her head away, mortified that she’d forgotten so completely that she wasn’t alone with Murphy, that others were watching and maybe getting aroused by what they did. She doesn’t want this to be in anyone’s memory but hers and Murphy’s, and she hates Shaw in that moment, for seeing something that belonged to _her_ , for taking part of it for himself. 

But there’s no time to dwell on it further, because Diyoza’s barking out new instructions. “This one’s pretty straightforward. Time for some old-fashioned pain.”

Raven flinches at the statement, and Murphy’s arms tighten around her protectively as Diyoza approaches them. She only grabs one of the shock collar controllers from her belt, fiddling with the dial for a moment before pushing the button near the bottom.

Shaw jerks and moans with the electrical current that runs through him, and while Raven is appalled at how terrible it looks, knowing herself how painful it truly is, she also feels guilty because she’s glad it’s not Murphy on the receiving end. 

Releasing the button, Diyoza holds out the controller to Murphy, motioning for him to take it. Shaw groans at the temporary reprieve, and suddenly Raven understands that Diyoza wants Murphy to punish Shaw this time. 

Murphy takes the controller grudgingly, moving away from Raven and standing in a way that blocks much of Shaw’s view of her as she lays exposed on the table. He’s careful not to touch any of the buttons, only stares at it and Raven wishes she knew what he was thinking. 

“I want you to shock him as much as you want. Turn it as high as seven for now, and we’ll see how it goes,” Diyoza directs, but Murphy doesn’t move.

“Don’t make me tell you again,” she warns after a beat, and Raven knows this is quickly going to get very bad. 

“Murphy, do what she says,” Raven implores him, but there’s only a slight flex of his shoulder to show her that he heard, and with his back to her, Raven can’t see his expression to know how she might try to convince him, but she can see Shaw’s eyes are wide and fearful. 

“Your choice,” Diyoza shrugs, and then Raven screams, watching the shocks jolt through Murphy’s body until he falls to his knees in agony. 

“No, stop! Stop! I’ll do it! Let me do it!” She’s sobbing, begging Diyoza to let her have the controller instead, but the woman is impassive and composed, shaking her head. 

“Try again, Murphy.” Diyoza stops the shocks and Raven can hear Murphy gasping in pain, but he doesn’t make a move to activate Shaw’s collar, and after another minute, Diyoza makes a ‘tsk’ noise under her breath and electrocutes him again. 

Raven’s tears blur her vision as she strains against the chains on her wrists. “Please, please stop!” God, he’s so stubborn, Diyoza could so easily kill him right now, and Raven will do anything to prevent it. She finds herself wishing her own shock collar hadn’t been removed, knowing that Murphy would have complied already if Diyoza had even insinuated punishing her if he didn’t obey, but he doesn’t have nearly as much concern for himself and it pisses her off. She looks at Diyoza, eyes steely in spite of her crying. 

“Enough.”

Murphy’s grunts of anguish gradually quiet as Diyoza turns off the collar again, and Raven fixates all her attention on him. “Look at me, Murphy. Turn around and look at me.”

He’s slow to react, but he does twist his head and Raven’s heart aches at the look in his eyes. Murphy might have a sharp survival instinct, but he’s not a sadist, isn’t the kind of person to want to hurt someone else without reason. So she’ll have to give him one. 

“Don’t you feel sorry for him,” she snaps. “He’s not an innocent in this. He betrayed the first Eligius crew, and I’m sure not all of them deserved to be murdered in cold blood. He could have refused to pilot the ship after they were all dead, but he didn’t.” 

Murphy’s listening from his spot on the floor, but Raven understands she needs to make it more personal if he’s really going to get angry, and even knowing that what she’s doing isn’t right won’t stop her, because in a choice between Murphy or Shaw, she has no hesitation over who she’ll protect. 

“He tried to kill us, venting that airlock while we were up there. And when they brought us down here, Shaw was in the room with me for ages while McCreary taunted and tortured me, watching as McCreary kept shocking me. He never spoke up, never stopped it even while I screamed and cried -”

Raven’s interrupted by Shaw’s muffled shout of pain, and she refuses to let Murphy see even a small trace of regret on her face over it. She keeps her eyes locked on his for what feels like forever as Diyoza yells to do it again and again, reminding him how Shaw bombed the Wonkru camp where their friends were, intending to kill them, and making herself an active accomplice in this act of torture they’re carrying out. It’s the only way to get through it, together, and she’ll do whatever she has to, making sure that both of them survive this. 

Eventually, Diyoza decides it’s enough, approaching Murphy and almost gently taking the controller out of his hands. Diyoza moves towards Shaw but Raven can’t make out what she’s doing although she hears the rattle of chains. She and Murphy continue to regard each other, naked and freezing in the sterile room, wanting this to be over. 

“Okay, kids! Last game for today, so I really want you to bring your A-game! We’ve had jealousy, we’ve had pain, and now we’re moving on to humiliation. No arguments now, let’s not have a repeat of earlier. Murphy, move over here.”

Murphy shifts slightly sideways at Diyoza’s instructions, enough to make it look like he’s slowly obeying, and Raven sees that Diyoza has changed Shaw’s position. He’s bent over the back of the chair, head pulled down and ass up, chains tighter than before to keep him in place and underwear pulled down. Raven stomach churns with anxiety, wary at what’s coming. 

“He’s been punished this way before,” Diyoza explains, “but he just can’t seem to learn his lesson. Your turn to fuck some sense into him, Murphy, and not gently either.”

“No.” 

It’s unemotional, cold, the way Murphy responds, making Raven understand immediately that there’s going to be no budging him from refusing, and her pulse hammers in panic at what Diyoza will do to him for denying her. She spins her head towards Diyoza, fearful of what she might see, and Diyoza’s face has twisted into a sneer. Raven doesn’t think, just reacts instinctively as she calls out and Diyoza’s calculating eyes pin hers. 

“Wait, just wait!” Raven’s desperate to conceive a plan, anything that could work but her mind’s blank except for the image of Murphy lying dead on the floor if this goes south replaying over and over. She looks at Murphy, standing mid-way between her and Shaw, sure he can read the distress plain on her face. It comes to her right then as she looks into his blue eyes, and maybe he’ll hate her after but he won’t be dead and that’s what counts. It hurts already, but Raven partially sits up and glares at Diyoza. 

“You said choose wisely.” She holds out her wrists. “I’ve made my choice. Let me up.”

Diyoza doesn’t move for a few beats, considering, but then a small smile lifts the corner of her mouth like she’s figured Raven out, and fuck, maybe she has. It doesn’t matter though, not when she pulls out a key and unlocks each of Raven’s wrists, moving back to lean against the wall when she’s finished. 

Raven slides to the end of the table gingerly, her body stiff and tender from the vigorous sex. She stands carefully, testing her weight on her unbraced leg and getting her balance before she limps naked towards Murphy, guiding him backwards and closer to Shaw’s chair. The confused look on his face is a strange contrast to the feel of his come dripping down the inside of her thigh, and if everything were different, she’d reassure him with a kiss.

“What are you doing, Raven?” 

It’s Murphy’s turn to sound a little panicked, and she doesn’t answer him but her response echoes through her brain anyway - _what I have to_ \- and she sinks to her knees in front of him, licking his flaccid cock while her fingers fondle softly over his balls. He responds in just seconds, dick swelling to hardness while his hands lift to either side of her head almost reverently when she opens her mouth wider and sucks him in, and he growls deep in his throat with the pleasure of it. 

She uses her tongue, her lips, her fingers to taste and arouse him, wanting him so hot he’ll need a quick release. It turns her on too, having him in her mouth when he’s so obviously enjoying what she’s doing, but this time she can’t let herself get swept into forgetting their surroundings and what she’s supposed to accomplish. The head of his cock is hot and oozing precome against her tongue when his hands slide down to pinch her nipples, and she decides he has to be ready now or she might not be able to stop herself from pushing him under her and riding him into another intense orgasm. 

When she glanced at Shaw before, the way he was chained had his palms resting on the seat of the chair, his pelvis tipped over the back and his legs spread and well anchored to the floor. His back looked stable enough for her purposes, and she starts praying to whatever gods might be listening that this is going to work. 

Raven gives one last swirl of her tongue along the underside of Murphy’s shaft, feeling his testicles heavy in her palm, and gets to her feet, rubbing her body against his as she stands and kisses him, surreptitiously tugging him farther behind Shaw until Raven’s lower back bumps against Shaw’s ass. She’s between him and Murphy, and he must have an inkling of what she’s doing by now, but he lets her keep kissing him anyway, tightening his arms around her. 

“I won’t watch you die,” Raven vows, tearing her lips away, willing him to understand before leaning in for another kiss, and she tries to put all her absurd and fucked up thoughts behind it along with the fervent hope that he’ll forgive her for this. Maybe he can feel it, because he doesn’t pull away, or maybe he just understands because he’d never stand by and watch her die either. Whatever it is, she needs him to keep going along with her contemptible plan. 

“Pick me up.”

Murphy does as she asks, lifting under her thighs, and when she feels the solid presence of Shaw’s back under her bottom, she pushes gently on Murphy’s chest to settle her weight there, keeping her thighs pinned along Murphy’s hips. Shaw grunts when Raven sits on him, and he must feel the wetness that’s seeping out of her leak onto his skin. 

“Close your eyes,” Raven whispers against Murphy’s ear, “and think of me.” 

Her hand snakes down between them, brushing along Shaw’s ass since it’s impossible to avoid in this position, grasping Murphy’s cock and sweeping her palm up and down the shaft as she makes a fist around him, her thumb spreading more precome around the tip. He’s got his arms around her, hands near her waist, and his fingers knead tight into her flesh with her touch. Raven keeps her mouth pressed to his ear, her words only for him. 

“No one’s ever fucked my ass before. I’ll let you though, if you want.” She can feel his pulse thundering against her cheek and she’s sure hers is matching it. “I know you’ll make it feel good, make me want it even if it hurts.” 

She guides Murphy’s dick closer to Shaw, continuing to stroke him as much as she can reach to keep him hard and throbbing, her other arm pulling him closer, hand pressing at the curve of his lower back to bring him in all the more until he starts to penetrate Shaw’s ass. 

“You’ll fill me up just right, stretching me open as I squeeze so tight around you. I’ll love it, love having you inside me just like you felt so perfect in my pussy. When you start to thrust, I won’t be able to control myself, I’ll probably moan so loud you’ll feel it vibrate right into your cock.”

Murphy drives his pelvis in earnest now, Shaw’s gagged grunts low underneath them, and when Shaw’s body jerks with the force of Murphy’s thrusts, Raven moves with it too as Murphy keeps a tight hold on her hips. She’d like to know if Murphy’s trying to get it over with or if her words are making him as needy as she is, and she raises her arm from his lower back up and around his neck, holding on tight and pushing her nipples into his chest. Now that her other hand is no longer on Murphy’s cock, she runs it up his stomach and over her own knee, sneaking it between her thighs to smear around the slick of her pussy. It feels good, but not as good as when _he_ does it, and fuck what’s going to become of her after this she doesn’t know, not when one time couldn’t possibly be enough, but then Murphy whines a little and her attention rushes right back to him, his eyes still closed tight. 

“Open your mouth,” she demands, and he submits immediately, lust pooling in her belly at his quick response. She scoops some of their combined come from between her legs onto her two fingers, tracing a bit through the prickly hair of his beard just under his mouth first, knowing he’ll catch a whiff of their scent later and letting that thought send a bolt of heat right to her core. Then she glides her still glistening fingers lightly over his lips and tongue, but he clamps his mouth down hard, licking and sucking her fingers greedily. 

“You like that, don’t you, what we taste like together. I want to try it.” Raven tilts her head up, kissing him messily and running her tongue along the inside of his mouth to appease her curiosity before Murphy pulls away, tugging harder on her hips, his fingers bruising. 

“Fuck, Raven…”

She cradles his jaw, lips tracing his ear. “That’s it, I want you to come. You’re doing so good. Just let go and come for me.”

He tenses, and she looks down between them to see his thumb seek out her clit and rub a rough little circle just before he pulls free of Shaw, spurting come all over her inner thighs, pussy and belly, and the sight is so filthy hot the next press of his thumb sets her off too, her legs quivering and a long moan escaping her mouth. 

Murphy pulls her closer, lifting her off Shaw and staggering away, lowering them both to the floor as he keeps her legs wrapped around him and arranges her gently over his lap with the wall at his back. The come on her belly and thighs gets them both sticky, but Raven doesn’t care, tucking her head into Murphy’s neck as she shivers from aftershocks. 

Diyoza clears her throat. “Well, I guess playtime’s over. That was a treat.” She bangs on the inside of the door twice, and it opens to admit the same two guards from before. “Alright boys, take Shaw back to a single cell, and leave the other two here for now.”

Raven doesn’t watch as they unlock Shaw’s slumped body, carrying him away. She feels guilty and ashamed for what she’s done, but there was still no question that she’d do it again if she had to choose between an almost-stranger and Murphy. 

She hears footsteps come closer and then there’s a brief, smooth caress to her hair, almost fond if Raven had to describe it. Diyoza stands over them. 

“Remember what I said, Raven, and maybe we can find our way towards getting along after all.”

Too tired to come up with any kind of response, Raven doesn’t answer, deciding she’ll think about it another time. They’ll probably get a brief rest and she wants to take advantage of it, her mind just as worn out as her body from the unbelievable situation they’ve just gone through. She snuggles closer to Murphy and his hand rubs up and down her back in a comforting movement that almost puts her to sleep, if not for the interruption of an unfamiliar female who carries in some wet cloths and a few blankets before quickly turning to leave. The snick of the lock sounds explosively loud in the silence she leaves behind. 

Wanting to ignore the huge elephant in the room between them, at least until she’s had some sleep, Raven reaches for the damp rags, hesitating before delicately but thoroughly cleaning Murphy off. It was her fault, she figures, and he sits unmoving while she does it, allowing her assistance, so some part of him accepts her contrition. They avoid looking at each other, even when she wipes herself down with the other rag, though she stays on his lap and doesn’t mention how his hands haven’t left her body. 

“How about we just talk about this tomorrow?” Murphy asks, weary. 

“Yes,” Raven sighs, drawing it out with feeling over just how much she wants to put this conversation off. 

Murphy leans forward from his spot propped against the wall, grabbing the blankets, and he spreads one over his legs and feet, draping the other over her shoulders. She only pauses a moment before she nestles against him again, bare chest to bare chest and her thighs spread over his. She’ll be sore later, if she falls asleep like this, but that’s a small price to pay, considering. For now she can hear his heartbeat under her ear, feel the rhythm of it under her palm, and his hands warm her skin as he holds her close. It’s more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Diyoza. I can't make her fully evil. Just evil enough I kinda get something I want out of it. FYI, this is a work of fiction and does not imply my own personal feelings about the dark subject manner.  
> By the way, I think the title of this story applies to more than one character.  
> I love these complex messes, I really do. And I love the Kink Meme, that too.


End file.
